Zalgo's Dark Cave
by BrandenTheKing
Summary: My favorite General, Chief on his mission to blow up the caves but their is someone in the caves that he'll face with
1. Chapter 1

This is the first war of Branden vs. Zalgo two most powerful immortals fighting each other, if Zalgo succeed to kill Branden the whole universe will be turned into his world. So this is gotta be with Branden's strongest general of the whole monster army, General Chief and he was born with so much strength, courage, and fury he fears nothing but he was an orphan when his family were murdered but he doesn't remember who killed his family when he was 5 years old but at least he still remember his Mom and Dad's faces before they died.

Chief and his team Squad Bull horns are in a drop ship they are going to somewhere in the sacred caves and their mission is to blow the caves so that way Zalgo's army wouldn't get through when the final war begins. In the drop ship, Chief is like sleeping on his seat except for his whole Squad their still awake but Chief just feels like taking a nap.

"… Chief…" someone said his name, than when Chief woke up he's in some place that he remembers when he was a child. "… Oh Chief…" someone said his name again, and Chief started looking around but there is like nobody around him, " Who's their? Show yourself!" Chief said, soon he feels something breathing on the back of his neck, than Chief turned around and he sees a big black shadow monster with red glowing eyes and there are like black smoke all over his body, Chief stood still like a statue while he's looking at the shadow monster, the shadow monster smiled and his smile is like Chief remembered that evil long sharp teeth smile, "Hey Chief wake up!" someone was calling him in the back grounds, "Yo Chief wake up man wake up!"

Chief woke up in terror, sweat was coming down of his face, his eyes were wide open, and he started panting so much. "Wow Chief are you okay?" Chief looked at his one of his teammates, " Ah yeah I'm fine, I had a damn nightmare." Chief said, " Well it looks like you never had a nightmare in a long time."

Than soon the pilot man speak into the pilot mic, "Alright we finally found the cave so time to gear up right now and we'll be soon landing" so Chief and his Squad started to gear up grabbing some guns, ammo, health kits, and allot of time bombs for blowing up the cave, "Alright ladies our mission is to blow up the god damn caves so that way that bloody bastard Zalgo's army won't get through the bloody caves, but we need to be careful cause are something in those caves so ARE YOU GUYS READY?!" Chief said, "SIR YES SIR!" the whole Squad said that than they landed and they started to move into the caves. And Chief looked at the cave, he had the feeling that theirs gotta be something that he saw in his dreams.

" Chief what's wrong?" one of his Teammates said, than Chief got his mind off of what's in the cave and he told him, " Nothing, lets just do our mission and blow this damn cave."


	2. Chapter 2

They entered the cave it was dark, very dark and it smells like there are millions of rotten bodies, so one of Chief's favorite Squad teammate is Dugan he was the bested soldier in his team so Dugan started to make fire and than he made a torch," Which way Chief?" Dugan said, Chief took out his radar and it pointed to the left of the tunnel.

Chief and his Squad went to the direction, soon one of Chief's teammate Zuwon the one with a scar on his face had a feeling someone is watching him, he started looking around and he sees nothing but than he stopped and Zuwons partner with one yellow eye is Gulo saw him standing where he is and he stopped too," What's wrong Zuwon?" Gulo said, Zuwon is looking at something in the dark big hole, two glowing yellow eyes, Gulo stand right by him and he looked at where he's looking, " What the hell is that?"

While their still looking at the two glowing eyes, two more came out, and another, and another, and another until theirs like millions of them. Than the rest of the Squad stop because Chief stopped in front of them, Chief than turned around and saw Zuwon and Gulo standing their looking at something, " Guys what are you looking at?" Chief yelled out, than the glowing yellow eyes came out of the darkness. They look like little children with a long tail with a sharp silver point at the end of its tail.

" GUYS RUN!" Zuwon and Gulo notice that their not peaceful creatures and so they started running, and the creatures showed their razor sharp teeth and chased after them, than Chief gave Dugan the radar and told him to take the Squad to the objective while he slows the creatures down.

Dugan than ran with the whole Squad to the location where it takes them. As for Chief he light up his cigarette and took out his Mini Gun, " YOU MOTHER FUCKERS WANNA PLAY WELL OK LETS PLAY!" Chief said, than he fired his gun killing almost a thousands of them, than he stopped firing and started running where the Squad went, " DUGAN TELL THE SQUAD TO GET READY TO FIRE THESE DAMN BASTARDS!" Chief said to his mic, "YES SIR WERE READY FOR OPEN FIRE!"

Chief kept running until he's in front of his squad and their ready. Chief jumped over them and landed right behind them, soon the creatures appeared in front of Chief's squad. Then when they see them they started to fire at them, lots of firing, lots of dead bodies of the creatures, and their still more coming like it'll take forever for them to kill so many, "STEP ASIDE GUYS I'M GONNA BLOW THESE BASTARDS BACK TO HELL!" Chief said, than his squad went behind him and they started reloading their weapons.

Chief took out a big rocket launcher that looks like a big mini gun, than Chief fired his weapon and their was rapid fire rockets coming at the creatures and all of them blew up into million pieces," NOBODY IS GONNA MESS WITH MY SQUAD AND ME NOBODY!"

Than something came from the ceiling and it dropped to the ground, Chief turned around and he aim his mini rocket launcher at the strange creature, but the creature hit his weapon off of his hands and grabbed him, his squad turned their heads and they see Chief getting hold from the strange creature," OH SHIT ITS GOT CHIEF KILL THAT BASTARD!" Dugan said, than the whole squad started firing at the strange creature, but the creature manage to escape with Chief," CHIEF NO!" Dugan yelled than chased after him but it disappears with no trace.

Dugan fell to his knees, looking down to the rocky floor," Dugan we have to go now." Gulo said, Dugan turned his head around," Not without Chief." " Dugan he'll be fine but right now we need to get to the objective before they'll be more of those ugly bastards." Gulo said, so Dugan got up and went with his squad to the objective.


	3. Chapter 3

Chief started to wake up, he is like standing in a huge light that it's coming from the hole of the ceiling and it almost shines through the darkness, he looked around and he see's like millions of creatures surrounding him. Than Chief started to search for something like a weapon but his weapons are gone," Well hellos Chief long time no see." Someone said, Chief took out his fists, " Who said that? Show yourself whoever said that."

Soon a creature appeared right by some of the other creatures, and he looks like the creature from Chief's dream but… bigger," I think you remember me from a long time ago Chief when your… a child." The creature said, Chief's monster pupils shrink and his heart started thumping very fast," W-Who are you?" Chief said, the creature than came into the light and what Chief see's is a big, black monster with like thousand teeth's in his mouth with a long tail with some big spikes at the end of his tail and he has only one eye when his like other eye looked like it has been sliced by a sword.

"I suppose I need to introduce myself… my name is Bloody Shadow and I think you've remembered that your father sliced my eye with his legendary light sword and when he did that I killed him and your mother." Chief's looks like he's pissed now since he remembered in his childhood that he killed his father and he killed his mother in cold blood," But why, why haven't you tried to kill me when I'm not that strong?" Chief said.

"Well I did had a chance when I'm stronger than you but there was one problem… I didn't had enough life span to kill you but now I'm back to finish the job so I'm not gonna let you live this time." Blood Shadow took out a light sword, Chief remembered that same sword and it was his father's sword. Than Blood Shadow started charging at Chief, Chief dodged his attack and he punched Blood Shadow's face when he turned around," GAH YOU FUCKING LITTLE MONSTER YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!", Blood Shadow said, than he grabbed Chief with his tail and he threw him to the pile of rocks than Blood Shadow started to punch him over and over every time," YOUR FATHER WAS SO WEAK HE COULD'NT EVEN SLICE MY OTHER EYE SO THAT WAY I CAN'T SEE BUT NOW YOUR JUST LIKE HIM!"

Chief started to get angry very angry than before so when Blood Shadow was about to finish him with the light sword, Chief rolled out of the way than jumped at Blood Shadow, grabbed the light sword out of his hand, and slice his other eye," GAH FUCK MY EYE MY EYE, DAMN YOU CHIEF!" Blood Shadow said, than Chief started to run away with the sword and he found his gear, and he grabbed his gear and he disappear into the dark cave," GOD FUCKING DAMN IT AFTER HIM MY LITTLE MINIONS!" so when Blood Shadow said that all of the creatures now started to chase after the direction where Chief had headed.


	4. Chapter 4

While Chief still running he can hear behind him millions of creatures chasing him and he turned around and shoot the ceiling that caused huge rocks coming down. So than he kept running and he found his squad deploying a bomb and the end of the other side of the cave." Chief your alive!" Dugan said, than when they saw Chief they looked right behind him are the creatures," RUN GUYS GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE WHILE YOU HAVE A CHANCE!" Chief yelled.

Soon the squad deployed the bomb and it was on 60 seconds," CHIEF YOUR NOT LEAVING HERE ALIVE!" Bloody Shadow appeared and he can't see but he can smell," Guys go I can handle this!" Chief said, than his squad ran to the other side of the cave while killing each creature in their path," Alright its just you and me Bloody Shadow!" Chief said than he shot Bloody Shadows face but the bullets bounced off like he's wearing some kind of armor, than Chief notice his father's sword.

" TIME TO DIE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Bloody Shadow yelled, than he jumped at Chief but Chief dodged him and stabbed his back, Bloody Shadow started screeching so loud in pain, the bomb started to beep its on 30 seconds, than Bloody Shadow hit Chief and pinned him to the wall," YOU KNOW I CAN'T SEE, BUT I CAN SMELL NOW I WILL KILL YOU JUST LIKE I DID TO YOUR MOTHER AND YOU WEAK PATHEDIC FATHER!" than Bloody Shadow raised his claw and put it down at Chief.

But than Chief slice his hand with his sword and Bloody Shadow let go of him," GAH SHIT MY HAND MY HAND!" than Chief jumped in the air upon Bloody Shadow and he raised his sword and came down at him," FOR MY FAMILY, YOU UGLY MOTHER FUCKER!" than Chief stabbed Bloody Shadows face and soon the bomb explode and the whole cave corrupted," NO CHIEF!" Dugan yelled, Chief's squad made it out alive.

Than his squad started walking back to the ship and Dugan got some tears coming out of his eyes, but than he hears some rocks rumbling, than the squad turned around and saw Chief came out of the piles of rocks," CHIEF YOUR ALIVE!" Dugan said, Chief is all fine and he has some scratches on him but he's still ok than the whole squad entered the ship and started to fly back to the castle where their base is.

But that's not over yet there are still Zalgo's powerful minions and he started to get stronger, and Branden is getting stronger too but not enough but Branden will get even more stronger than Zalgo and he will defeat him and save the whole universe from the evil chaos, and Branden is starting to get new allies and he is getting more soon so that way they'll help him fight against the evil chaos… Lord Zalgo will be defeated soon.


End file.
